Reikai Tantei Babysitting
by Geonah
Summary: Keiko leaves her 4 year old cousin in the hands of the Reikai Tantei, but nouthing will stop him from crying! (Redone! Please re-read!)


Hello again. Okay, sorry about all the delays and stuff, but well, somehow this story got taken down. Well, I didn't have all the chapters saved when ff.net took my story down, so some of the chapters may be different, so please reread.  
  
********************************************** Reikai Tantei Babysitting Chapter 1/The Kid **********************************************  
  
It was a Saturday morning and Yusuke was sound asleep. The phone beside Yusuke's bed suddenly rang. A sleepy Yusuke picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Yusuke!" The voice at the other end of the phone said.  
  
"Keiko! What are you calling me so early for?" Yusuke asked, yawning.  
  
"It's not early Yusuke, it's eleven o'clock!" Keiko exclaimed.  
  
"My point exactly, early. What are you calling for?" Yusuke sleepily asked.  
  
"Oh Yusuke! It's horrible! I need you to get over here quickly!" Keiko shrieked.  
  
Yusuke's eyes got big. "Keiko! What's the matter? I'll be over as quickly as I can!"  
  
"But, Yusuke..." Keiko started. Before she could finish, Yusuke had hung up the phone and was getting ready to go over.  
  
********************************************** At Keiko's...  
  
*knock knock*  
  
"Oh! That must be Yusuke!" Keiko said, as she ran over and answered the door. When she opened the door, Yusuke came-running in. "Yusuke I'm so happy you're here! I was afraid I was going to be late!"  
  
"What's the matter? Has anyone hurt you......late what for?" Yusuke asked with a puzzled look.  
  
"Well, I was about to tell you but you hung up too fast. I have a doctors appointment today and I have a couple of errands to run after that, and I forgot that I had to baby-sit my cousin, I was hoping that you could cover for me tonight. I'll be home in 4-5 hours, you know how long those doctor appointments are, and I have a lot of errands to run! Oh thanks Yusuke!" Keiko grabbed her purse and started rushing for the door.  
  
"But Keiko, I don't want to baby-sit! I hate kids! I got killed by one remember?!?" Yusuke said in a complaining winey voice.  
  
"Oh but Yusuke! I've missed my doctor's appointment 3 times! And besides, your so great with kids! Please, just for tonight?" Keiko said putting on a puppy dog face.  
  
"Okay." *sigh* "Where's the kid?" Yusuke said, unenthusiastically.  
  
"He's over on the couch. Have fun!" Keiko said, as she walked hurriedly out the door.  
  
"Yea, fun, just the words I was looking for. Now where's the little squirt?" He walked over to the couch, and saw the kid and sat down by him. He looked to be about 3½ to 4 years old. "So kid what's your name?" He looked the kid in the eyes and the kid looked at him.  
  
"um..um...waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I'm going to need a little bit of help." Yusuke said.  
  
********************************************** *ding-dong*  
  
"Great! They're here!" Yusuke said as he walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey guys! I though you'd never make it!"  
  
"So this is Keiko's place huh? Nice" Kuwabara said, striding into the house.  
  
"Don't get use to it." Yusuke said glaring at him.  
  
"We're always happy to help out" Kurama said putting on a big smile as he walked through the door.  
  
"Speak for yourself Kurama." Hiei snarled, walking close behind Kurama.  
  
"Oh so I see you brought Hiei along, are you sure he won't scare the kid away?" Yusuke asked snickering.  
  
"Yea I made him give up his Kanta." Kurama said giving Hiei a smile.  
  
"hn." Was all Hiei said.  
  
"So where is the child?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Oh, he's over there by the couch, I finally found something to keep him from crying for a minute." Yusuke said pointing over his shoulder.  
  
Kurama walked over to where the kid was sitting. "Hello? What's your name?" He put on a big smile.  
  
"it's...it's...Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!" the kid started crying histarically.  
  
*sweat drops*  
  
**********************************************  
  
Well, if Kurama can't make the kid smile what will stop him from crying? What will happen to them all?  
  
Well, I'll try to get the next chapter up in a hurry. Please review, even if you've all ready read this story....thanx!!!  
  
~geonah-chan~ 


End file.
